


Fatherly Misgivings

by Big_Geek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Geek/pseuds/Big_Geek
Summary: Adam and Shiro are Lance’s biological parents. How? Nobody knows. Nonetheless, it doesn’t stop Pidge and Keith from creating theories as to Lance’s very real existence, Shiro experiencing and gaining new paternal instincts and Lance from having an internal crisis to his own identity. And Hunk? Hunk is just trying to the support figure Lance needs.





	Fatherly Misgivings

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short, and I apologize, but this is a scene from the past (or future) on the first week of Lance's life with Shiro and Adam. This scene gives insight into Shiro's views and the relationship and its super sweet. I actually couldn't wait to show you all it. So here we are.

He was the most beautiful baby had had ever seen. 

Sure, he may not have seen many children in his lifetime, but the thought still counts. Shiro laid across the Queen bed, it’s standard Garrison sheets stripped back to make room for the one that truly mattered. The week-old baby that was barely the length of his forearm, not even the size of his bicep in its grey singlet, laid on his back beside him. The baby that looked like it could break at any time. The scientific marvel. The first live child to hold the DNA of two human males. 

Lance, he and Adam named him. 

Everything was beautiful about him, even when he was an insty-teenie-weenie bit sour when Lance looked a hundred percent like his husband. The husband that was currently showering in ensuite, the shower on at full power. Shiro caressed Lance’s brown hair with his human hand, admiring the thin, soft strands that covered his entire head, tenderly stroking his cheek, melting in adoration as Lance frowned in response. Shiro swore his heart never felt so full. 

Lance was everything to him – to them the moment he was laid into their arms. His tiny body, fitted into the blue paladin onesie Allura bought that was a touch too big for his small limbs. Lance’s chest rose and fell rapidly, to match the size of his lungs and heart, the Blue Lion’s robotic face plastered on his chest moving with it. His eyes scrunched up, like he was uncomfortable, then returning to a relaxed facial expression. Reflexes, the midwife had said, it’s perfectly normal. 

This was the first night Lance was to be in their individual care. The first night strayed from his surrogate mother and the infirmary, and into an apartment. With his own room, he was growing to grow up in, his own space, with his biological parents. Shiro could already see it; one year old Lance learning to walk in the living room, four year old Lance drawing colourful, crayon images on the coffee table, six year old Lance asking for help with his homework on the dining table, eight year old Lance sniffling on the kitchen counter as they coddled him and fixed up his scraped knee, ten year old Lance watching in awe of pilots land and fly newly engineered aircraft on the Garrison facility. He couldn’t wait, but he rather stay in this moment a little longer. 

“Takashi?”, Shiro moved his eyes after from the baby on his bed to his husband that he hadn’t realised finished his shower. Adam stood in the doorway, with only a towel covering his dignity and hair still damp. Any other day, he would push him onto the bed, but he had precious cargo that occupied the bed and too vulnerable to have his attention strayed from him. Instead of moving, Shiro sent him a smile, a smile that was returned with the same lovey-dovey energy, however the energy was related to something other than themselves. 

He moved his attention back onto Lance, watching his husband change in his peripheral vision. A habit he hasn’t (and probably never will) break from his experience with his brief residence in the Galra Empire. A time where he never thought he would get this far…

But, this was a new chapter in his life. Where Galra has been decimated, Haggar dead, and the universe peaceful from an intergalactic dictator(s). This was the time he and Adam was going to give Lance to best life possible on this Garrison facility, and he would hurt any man, woman, child or alien that says or does otherwise. 

“Hey”, Adam whispered quickly as he crawled under the sheets on the other side, pulling the ivory sheets upwards. His meme shirt on full display – a wedding gift from Matt and Katie. The clink of his glasses meeting the bedside table following the rifling of cotton sheets. 

“Hey”, he whispered back, accepting the sheet and pulling it over the two – three of them. It’s three of them now, his life is no longer just his own. 

The room was filled with silence after light from Adam’s side was turned off, other than the breathing of three people in the room. It was content, in the simplest words Shiro could come up with. Content. After going through hell and back, getting back together the man he loved and destroying the tyrant of the Galran Empire, this was everything he ever wanted. 

“When will he open his eyes?”, Adam’s voice cut through the silence. His partners voice, husky with sleep, still carried the same complaining tone as he has done over the past week. Shiro snorted. 

In the short week, Lance has arrived into this world, he is an apparent jokester. Something Commander Iverson had pointed out, alike Shiro in his younger cadet days. A statement he had “wisely” chosen to deny in the presence of his team. Lance has opened his eyes for each and every one of his team, except his biological parents. They snicker as they ask – beg – Lance to open their eyes for them. Even threatening all his team with blackmail, they still refuse to tell whose eyes Lance had inherited. 

Something Shiro hoped Lance had inherited from him. 

Shiro smirked, and moved his focus to is husband, “Maybe if you stop complaining, and then maybe Lance would”. The corner of Adam’s mouth twitched with the beginnings of a smile, a movement that was quickly smothered. He chuckled. The frown was cute, Adam’s frown had always been cute. The same frown Lance had apparently inherited as well. 

Adam huffed and turned to their son, a ghost of a smile on his face. God, Shiro loved him. He loved both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Geek


End file.
